


I Am Yours (And Yours Alone)

by tequilatuesdays



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Poetry, Rimming, Submission, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tequilatuesdays/pseuds/tequilatuesdays





	I Am Yours (And Yours Alone)

I bend to your touch and I twist and I turn  
just the way you need me to  
I am clay in your hands  
mould me to your will  
squeeze me hard  
spread me open  
split me in half  
I am yours and yours alone.

Pull me closer to your core  
climb inside me  
carnal instinct mixed with  
your filthy brain  
sink your teeth into the soft flesh of my thigh  
bite down hard for me to writhe in pain  
just to press a kiss to the bruised skin  
I need you to devour me  
bury your face and fingers in me  
drag your tongue across my hole  
slick me up and  
lick me open  
I am yours and yours alone.

You are raging with passion  
and the wanton need to  
take me apart with your cock  
and I want you to breed me until I can taste you in my dreams.  
On my hands and knees  
I take it all  
inch by torturous inch  
obscene squelching sounds coming from where  
you fuck into me, hard and fast and unrelenting  
and I take it, filled with gratitude  
and I let you ruin me tonight and every night  
grab my throat and  
shatter me, use me, ravage me, destroy me  
then put me back together again, hold me  
in your arms and never let me go  
I AM YOURS AND YOURS ALONE.

Pleasure radiates  
like shockwaves from my mouth to my cock  
as you make me  
swallow you whole  
and drink you down  
and choke on your length  
but I promise I will savour every last drop  
like it's my first taste -  
mark me with your cum  
so your scent lingers on my skin for days  
every cell in my body  
infused with your essence  
my skin matted with  
sweat and saliva and semen  
I am yours and yours alone.

So I surrender my body to you  
a living sacrifice  
a humble offering  
for this is all I have left to give  
as you already own  
my heart,  
my soul,  
my boundless devotion.  
And when you finally kiss my lips  
soft and tender and caring  
I melt into your touch and whisper  
_“I am yours and yours alone”_


End file.
